The invention relates to an implement for milking an animal such as a cow, wherein the implement includes a milking parlor, where the animal is present in a substantially predetermined position, and means for milking the animal. By use of the implement, it is possible for one or more teat cups to be connected to one or more teats of the animal's udder.
In automating the milking operation, so that the milking of cows is effected without the presence of operating staff or the staff having a supervisory function only, it is of prime importance that one of the most critical actions, the application of the teat cups to the teats, is done reliably and efficiently. In addition, ideally the implement should be comparatively cheap.
In practice, luring of an animal to be milked to a milking parlor, in particular by providing food as the lure has not been found to offer great problems. Once the animal is in the milking parlor, it can be positioned in a normal manner by providing a boundary at the front end of the milking parlor, the animal tending to lean against the boundary so as to reach with its head into a manger, where the food lure is located, in front of the milking parlor. By also limiting the width of the milking parlor, the position of the animal, as ready to be milked, is generally prescribed. However, the positions of the teats of the animal's udder are not precisely determined thereby, in particular because the animals differ in size and the positioning of their teats on the udder differs. In addition, the position of the teats on the same animal differs based upon other circumstances, such as the quantity of milk contained in the udder. Moreover, the animal may assume varying postures and/or be moving.